


Sometimes

by samantha_leanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_leanne/pseuds/samantha_leanne
Summary: Trigger Warning: Depression/Suicidal Thoughts, Angst & Fluff.This is my first time writing something like this, so let me know what ya think!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Depression/Suicidal Thoughts, Angst & Fluff.
> 
> This is my first time writing something like this, so let me know what ya think!

Listen to the song that inspired this: [here](https://youtu.be/wKa5HNjP530)

* * *

You had been dating Shōyō Hinata for a few months now and they easily became the best months of your life. There was something about him that had you fall for him the instant you met. 

Before you met Hinata you were in a dark place. You didn't know why, but in the back of your head were the voices that you so desperately tried to drown out. You had an amazing home life, your were at the top of your class, and you had amazing friends. So why did you feel so worthless? Why did you feel so _alone_?

Shortly after you started your second year at Karasuno High is when you met the little ball of sunshine. You were talking with the captain of the mens volleyball club when he ran up to you guys and started to talk about a new move he was thinking of trying. You watched as his eyes lit up as he was asking Daichi is the move would work. You didn’t think he could get more excited until Daichi said he could give it a shot at practice later. His eyes lit up even more and he jumped so high it had you stunned. He ran off before telling the captain he'd see him later, the smile never leaving his face. Just who was this kid?

“So what do you say? Care to be our new manager?” Daichi asked as you watched the boy run around the corner.

“I’d love too.” You replied trying to give him a convincing smile. “I’ll see you at practice!” 

He gave you a smile before walking back to his class. Your smile slowly fading as his figure rounded the corner. You shut out the voices that tried so desperately to come out and went back to class.

You quickly made your way to the gym trying to be the first person there, but as you walked in you saw the boy from before practicing with another boy. Not wanting to interrupt you just stood in the doorway and watched them practice. You were surprised at how good they both were. 

“They’re pretty good aren't they?” Daichi said from beside you making you jump at the suddenness of his voice. 

You nod in response and return your eyes to the boys. The way the short boy moved was _fascinating._ He was so fast!

“Those guys are two of our new first years.” Suga said from beside Daichi.

“First years!” You exclaimed as you whipped your head to look at the two third years beside you.

They chucked and made their way inside the gym as the rest of the team showed up. You walked in and stood beside Daichi.

“Listen up everyone! We have a new team manager I’d like to introduce to you.” He said as he looked over at you with a smile. “This is YN.” 

“Hello everyone. I’m excited to start as your new manager and I’ll try and do the best I can!”

“Okay everyone, let's practice!” Daichi said after they all said hello and introduced themselves to you. 

Watching the boys practice made your heart glow for the first time in a long time.

Everyday you watched them practice the less you heard the voices, and it was all thanks to one person; Shōyō Hinata. There was something about him that made your heart light up. You soon found yourself spending your lunch break with the first year. Sometimes you ate and sometimes you helped him practice. He would always walk you home after practice and you guys would text and talk all the time. It didn’t take long for you guys to develop feelings for each other and that’s how you met your first boyfriend.

It had been _months_ since you heard the voices and as you sat next to your loving boyfriend and ate together they snuck back in. 

_Why are you so happy? What makes you think you deserve this? You know he doesn't really love you. Who could ever love someone so disgusting and ugly. He's only with you out of pity. He could never truly love you. Nobody can. You deserve to be alone. You don't even deserve to live. He would be better off without you. Everyone would._

“Hey baby you okay?” Shōyō asked with concern as he looked at you. You didn't know it, but he could tell your demeanor changed. He watched as your smile turned into a frown and how the light seemed to disappear from your eyes.

“Yeah I’m okay.” The smile returning to your face as the voices kept attacking you.

“I’m here for you if you need anything.” He said as he gave you a loving smile before he kissed your cheek and went back to talking about volleyball.

You tried your best to listen and acknowledge what he was saying but the voices had their hold on you, and they weren't going to let go.

_He says he’s here for you, but it’s just a lie. He would leave the second you told him what’s wrong with you. Nobody will ever love you. How could they when you're this damaged. Nobody wants damaged goods._

You feel a finger come up and wipe away a tear you didn't know fell. “YN, what’s wrong?” Hinata asks his voice filled with concern as he looks into your eyes. 

You finally look up into his and your mouth opens when you see tears fill his own eyes. “Why are you crying?” You ask him as you catch the first tear that escapes his beautiful eyes.

“I can tell when somethings bothering you love. You haven’t seemed like yourself for a while, and I know you don’t think I notice, but I do. It’s hard not to notice when the love of your life isn’t acting like herself.” A small laugh escapes his lips as his cheeks become a rosy red.

“The love of your life huh?”

“I love you, and I know I don’t say it enough, but I do. You are everything to me YN. I would be so lost without you. You make me want to be better. Better at volleyball, better at life, better at everything. You're the first and last thing on my mind.” 

You can't stop the tears this time as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into you, burying your face in his shoulder.

“I love you too.” You whisper as he strokes your hair holding you close.

You end up telling him everything and he helps you through it. Anytime you need him he’s there. He takes it upon himself to tell you everyday the things he loves about you, giving you small kisses every time. Shōyō Hinata was the sun that took all of your darkness away, and you had never felt more alive than when you were with him. He was the light you never knew you needed. 


End file.
